


The prank

by FavoriteofChaos



Series: The prankverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Spicy Foods, prank, pranked food, super spicy foods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavoriteofChaos/pseuds/FavoriteofChaos
Summary: What would a bottle of Ketchup have to do to make the Sanses hate it so much?





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> My dad and I thought of a great prank but didn’t want to hurt anyone so I decided that it would work for a story.

Someone giggled as they mixed ketchup with their mixture. As they bottled the mixed ketchup some fell one their hand and they licked it up and hummed at the taste.

They left the bottle on the Star Sanses meeting table. And now to wait.

Sans from Undertale saw a ketchup bottle on the table and picked up the bottle. He looked at it and it didn’t have any name on it so he took a swig and immediately regretted it. He put the bottle down and go to get something to fix his mouth. The one that made it hid his smile as he walked in with the others.

Red saw it and ignored it as he likes mustard.

Several ignored the bottle right up when Sans came back in.  
“don’t try the bottle on the table. Someone made volcano.” he said shuddering. That made everyone try it. The prankster acted like they didn’t like it.

Ink was the only one that didn’t try the ketchup and frowned when he felt one of the AUs being attacked.  
“Guys, I am going to go fight for an AU if you can help follow.” Ink stated splashing paint down and jumping through his portal. Dream, Sans, and a few others followed Sans grabbed the volcano ketchup to get rid of it. most stayed behind to fix their poor burning tongues.

Nightmare and his gang was doing their ‘shopping’ grabbing stuff that they need like food, medicine, and clothing. They also grabbed stuff for their own hobbies. He frowned when he felt Ink and his brother came through a portal to attack them.

“This has to stop Nightmare. No more attacking innocent AUs.” Ink yelled sending a wave of purple paint to capture Nightmare.

Nightmare avoided the paint. Then he dodged again because his brother shot arrows at him.

“I got an idea.” Sans stated holding the bottle of ketchup and tossed it at Nightmare who caught it and scanned it to make sure no poisons were in it. “It’s just ketchup that someone left behind.”

“What is the big idea throwing a bottle of ketchup at me?” Nightmare was confused as this stopped Ink and Dream from attacking maybe to see what would happen if he ate the ketchup.

“just give it a taste.” Sans stated as everyone was watching what was going on.

Nightmare just raised an eye brow and gave himself a small drop. He smirked and knew why this was tossed at him. They wanted to get rid of it and since they didn’t know he likes spicy foods thought to stun him with the spice load. Though he is going to admit it, it is very spicy. More spicy than what he normally gets.  
“Thanks. it’s good.” Nightmare stated drinking a bit more. And then the gang and him left.

“He liked it...” Sans was in shock.

Ink was in shock that Nightmare tried it in front of them and said that he liked it.

Dream stared at where his brother was just at and realized that they had the same taste for spicy stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess the prankster?


	2. part 2

When Dream went back to what was left of Dreamtale he remembered how he made the mixture to play his prank. Five bowls filled with habaneros, five bowls of 7 pot reds, five bowls of ghost peppers, two bowls of naga vipers, one single moruga scorpion, and one carolina reaper and blended til a fine paste seeds included as he liked to see what would happen if they got something that hot. But if Nightmare likes spicy foods as well maybe that could be the way to bring him back.

Nightmare wrote on the bottle do not touch and knew that the boys aren’t going to listen anyways put it on the table. How did they know to try spicy? Did they see him grab the hottest foods? Well he is going to put away his new things and had a thought could this be one of Dreams pranks that normally got him in trouble. Dream was never thought to have done it since he is the innocent one.

Killer, Dust, Horror, and Cross saw the bottle of ketchup with the do not touch and was looking at it to figure out why it was there.  
“Did boss grab ketchup as we were getting the stuff to Dusttale?” Horror asked the others he smelt the spice and thought nope going to leave it alone.  
“I think I saw one of the Star Sanses throw this at Nightmare. I ain’t touching it.” Killer stated not trusting the so called good guys.  
“Could be something good that Nightmare is trying to keep to himself.” Cross stated thinking of a few things that Nightmare has done that to.  
“I am going to give it a taste might just be plain ketchup.” Dust went to grab it and the others stopped him. “Just a small drop.”  
“It belongs to Nightmare.” the other three stated pulling Dust away from the table. “You know that he likes the hottest foods.”  
“He does know us so why did he leave it on the table?” Dust teleported out of the three smart ones.  
“Cause he knows us. It is spicy. Don’t do it Dust.” Killer stated with a sigh.  
Dust didn’t listen and just took a sip of the ketchup and looked at the floor.  
“I regret my life.” Dust whimpered out.  
“We warned you.” Horror stated without mercy and Dust nodded.

Ink went over to where Dream is at and gave him a look.  
“Dream, no more food based pranks. This was the last straw. Be glad that your brother liked it otherwise I would have told the others about your pranking habits.” Ink lectured Dream.

“Yes Ink no more food based pranks.” Dream repeated sounding like a teen repeating a rule that they are going to break again.

“Dream if there is another food based prank I am going to hang you and force feed you your hated foods and have those that you pranked help me.” Ink sighed out knowing Dream as they have been working together for a while.

A few days later in the Star Sanses meeting hall the Sanses was talking about the volcano ketchup prank.

“If Nightmare liked it it has to be from him.” one stated getting some to look at him.  
“Uh hate to break it to you but no one but us can get in. Nightmare and his gang cannot get in.” Sans told that one off.  
“So does that mean that the prankster is one of us?” Red asked looking at everyone.  
“Well you all just jumped to conclusions about the Dark Sanses being the culprits. Maybe we have misjudged them as well?” Blue stated getting them all look ashamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess the prankster?


End file.
